


Microscope

by caramelariana



Series: Watching [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria would be the first to admit that life could be worse, but it could certainly be easier. It won't be, but it should prove more interesting. Companion fic to "Watching You Watch Him".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microscope

**Author's Note:**

> I have had several requests for Astoria's thoughts in "Watching You Watch Him". Here's a teaser.

It is not easy being married to Draco Malfoy.

Don’t get me wrong. I am very fortunate in my marriage. It is quite obvious that we married for political reasons, though the details remain between our families. Even so, I am happy with my situation and am treated well. My husband and I like each other well enough. We have a beautiful son and I will be taken care of for the remainder of my life. Still…

It is no secret that my husband was a Death Eater. It has been many years and we are no longer confined to our home. There are even some places we are welcome into with no trepidation. However, we find that the majority of the wizarding world is not quite as friendly. A few bold characters are very up front about their feelings, though most only display their discomfort through side-steps and whispers. Minor annoyances, but enough to keep my husband in the safety of Malfoy Manor.

Until recently.

Something changed after we sent Scorpius to Hogwarts. I was a bit taken aback the first night he suggested we have dinner out. We rarely take meals away from home, and when we do it is to entertain Scorpius. It was even more surprising because I was sure his brief interaction with Potter would send him running to his study. One might suggest he felt the emptiness of the manor without his son, but I am no fool. This sudden change in behavior has Potter’s name written all over it.

Admittedly, I have always wondered about that dynamic. In school I once mentioned to Daphne that Draco treated Potter like a boy pulling pigtails. She had dismissed the idea, but recently I have been reminded of my theory. We go out much more than we ever have, and we almost always run into the Potters.

I dare not even mention my thoughts to Draco, and whenever I acknowledge Potter he just gawks at me. His wife on the other hand…. Our eyes have met a few times across crowded restaurants, and I sense she has a similar curiosity. I also remember her having a good head on her shoulders. I may be able to have an intelligent conversation with her.

And conversation we shall have. I’ve just received a confirmation to my invitation to tea. Now it is just a matter of keeping this from Draco.

This shall prove interesting indeed.


End file.
